Lights Out
'Lights Out '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's 41st case of the game. Plot Chief David Kuzmanov was talking with player and Diane Miller about Gillenati.Suddenly,all power went out.Marcus Young went to turn it back on,but he came upstairs saying that their electrician Tristan Soders is down there murdered. Megan Alan analyzed the body and confirmed that he was stabbed in the brain with sharp object,probably a knife.She found traces of cinnamon rolls on victim,which means that the killer eats cinnamon rolls. In the middle of investigation,team found a video tape with GILLENATI written on it.Angie Peters analyzed the video.Few hours later,Angie rushed to Marcus and player.Video tape contained really creepy footage of Gillenati members sacrifising a cat.Angie recognized London Garcia immediatly,but all other members were wearing robes.At the end of a video,secret code showed up. Later on,their lab chief Jack Wright followed London Garcia to find Gillenati's headquarters,but somebody hit him in the head,causing him to fall unconsious,but luckily,team found him lying down in a park so they brought him back to station to rest. After this investigation,team arrested gossip columnist Bethany Lovelace for a murder.Bethany tried to deny the fact that she killed Tristan,but then she confessed saying that he was catfishing her.They met on dating website.Finally one day,Tristan asked Bethany to meet him at the park.Bethany happily agreed.When she arrived,Tristan was already standing there with a bouquet of flowers.Bethany started screaming at him because she expected him to be white,not black.Filled with rage,she grabbed a knife from her purse and stabbed him in both of his eyes,dumped his body into station basemant and turned off their power to distract them.Judge Eva Rose was horrified by this crime,but Bethany believed that black people should all burn in hell.She was sentenced to life in prison with no chance for parole for this racistic murder. In AI,profiler Giulietta Gimondi managed to identify the person who sacrifised a cat on the video.That person was actor Emilio De Santis and he was immediatly arrested for his involovment with the cult and animal abuse.After his arrest,team managed to find his notes about Gillenati.Their plan was to try to turn all people into their no-emotion mind slaves and with the power of Satan they will start their own order,New Laroy Bay Order,Brainwashing was supposed to happend tommorow at Allywood Film Awards.London was supposed to be one of the winners for actress of the year so she will announce her new horror movie called ''Abigail.Angie did some research of Emilio's notes and found out that Abigail is a brainwashing movie that will turn people into their no-emotion mind slaves.Chief David then banned into Angie's office.Patrick Fishman called him.He says that he is locked up in old theater where Gillenati headquarters is and that he finally found his phone.Marcus and player rushed there to free Patrick and to end Gillenati once and for all. Summary Victim: * Tristan Soders (found stabbed in the eyes) Murder Weapon: * Hunting Knife Killer: * Bethany Lovelace Suspects Crime Scenes LBPD Basemant-Stairs Park-Fountain Movie set-Costumes Killer's Profile * The killer is claustrophobic. * The killer eats cinnamon rolls. * The killer uses a Kameroid 260. * The killer wears a crocodile jacket. * The killer wears a cap.